This invention relates to providing a system of interchangeably supportable and omni-directionally positional magnification devices. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system to support a magnification device on a readable digital display screen upon a base that is interchangeable with a clamp, and that is further capable of omni-directionally orienting the supported magnification device about at least two axes.
There is sometimes a need to magnify screen images supported by objects with varying shapes and sizes. Sometimes the images are located upon flat rigid objects, such as LCD monitors or digital books. Other times, the images are located upon less rigid objects such as photos or the pages of a book. Attaching a magnification system to a flat rigid object, such as an LCD monitor, is a problem when used with objects possessing different geometries. Likewise, if a person desires a magnifier supported by a base, that may be inconvenient for objects whose geometries consume a great deal of space, such as LCD monitors.
There may also be a problem when the geometries of an apparatus supporting a lens do not allow for proper orienting of the lens about the two axes defining a plane normal to a user's line of sight. If not properly oriented relative to a user's line of sight, a lens cannot fully perform its magnification function. Such problems may be even greater when such a user suffers from visual impairments and may depend upon the proper functioning of the magnifier for his or her ability to read.
A need exists for a magnification system that is interchangeably supportable by clamps and bases onto objects with varying shapes and sizes. A need exists for a magnification system that allows its lens to be user-oriented about at least two axes.